


Winning Him Over

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Annie has to prove herself over and over to Gene.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Winning Him Over_   
>  _Character: Annie Cartwright (others mentioned)_   
>  _Rating: PG-13_   
>  _Summary: Annie has to prove herself over and over to Gene._   
>  _Notes: Written for the Weekly Drabble Challenge at the LiveJournal community lifein1973. Prompt was female characters._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

She works twice as hard as the others to impress Gene and gradually the comments stop, like how having a bird on the team helps when there's crying women or kids involved. It's not like having tits magically qualifies her to take care of a child.

Gene listens to her ideas more often instead of her having to funnel them through Sam and there's a small thrill of victory when he defends her to a misogynistic murder suspect. She didn't need the rescue, not really, but to hear Gene say she's as good as any of them makes her smile.


End file.
